What does the Future hold?
by Crascutin Fanfiction
Summary: Danny and Sam will have to go through a great battle and the greatest gift will be their reunion. Love can be the greatest achievement and greatest present in any difficulties. Life may not be easy or big turbulences can get in the way, but ... As long as you do not give up, EVERYTHING might be better. And your heart will be satisfied with such a decision. Belongs to Butch Hartman.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes**

This is a Death Fic in the first chapters. Read with this reference. Read with this information in mind, at your own risk. ^^ I'm not planning anything on it ahead, so a lot can happen.

…

Universe, characters, scenarios... Everything belongs to Butch Hartman. Nickelodeon's image and display rights (rights, in general). I used only my creativity inspired by this script to do something new. At least that's what I feel.

...

[Informational]

I will tell you upfront: This work has many sad moments. But it is completed profoundly, happily and emotionally. Read with this in mind. If you are not prepared for these emotions, I ask you to rethink reading... I have written this with great affection and dedication. Happy Ending!

It has a cute and not a tragic ending, although it seems like it.

I ask you to ignore that I have Danny speaking so mature and cultured (formal). It's not really part of the plot. This is one of my habits and characteristics... I am not good at writing softly and "common"... So it was forced and even meaningless.

But you can ignore it. ^^

...

I can not reproduce the characters' characteristics as accurately and coherently as I would like. But it was done with a lot of effort and motivation.

…

I am using as a point of reference some random group fight, but it ended up ending differently. Very different... And fatal.

Stick to the first harrowing chapter.

If you want more sequence ... Wait.

LOL

...

Ah... Soon I will begin another sequence of my first fic on this category.

I recommend that you read "Ghosts also cry - Ghost Cry Too?". Another title of mine... But that will have no direct relation with this work. (Well, not for now ^^).

...

The 'nucleus' of this fanfiction is here. This first chapter (a composite of at least three chapters together and planned) is the most fundamental part of the work... More powerful and fundamental chapters may emerge, but this is the core. Where you can really feel immersed in the work. ^^

...

 **Chapter 01 – When the hero's victory was not enough.**

.

.

.

 _I am a scientist; a researcher. And human feelings are a very intriguing thing..._

 _There are many doors to fate and each leads to a new projection of endless possibilities._

 _Unfortunately, their destiny is no longer intertwined with this reality. Their choices, and the consequences of such choices, made them leave that 'line'._

 _What I can do is redirect them. But there will always be a price... I'll make it a little smaller._

 _The bond with the origin reality of the two was broken. I have the ability to change time and change facts... But the destination is not me who can change it. This was the "choice" of the two of you._

 _By taking the burden of trying to stabilize the conflict between the living and the ghosts, its also made this commitment._

…

 _ **Sorry…**_

 _Ghosts can arise days... Months... Or years. In the past or in the future. After the period in which the individual 'became' a spectral being, trapped in this dimension... A transition between dreams and goals. All being shaped in this new way. Ghost._

...

"... And the father, well... He's getting better, you know... Last night I saw him trying to put together a new invention with old pieces of scrap from the refrigerator... He said it was to 'refrigerate while transported'. And it was more practical than a portable fan. Believe me, I was surprised, too. And much more economical, since it used energy through sunlight... Well, you know, it's not... Since..."

A small pull of air. It was very difficult to talk about it all.

"Since all this has happened, it has been very downhill. I had never seen him there again in the laboratory. But I think he's going to start moving on."

Flashing his eyes, a dry sensation was bothering her a bit.

"Mother already..."

A gaze directed at the light that the sky shone.

"Good. She's still 'leading'. It was very difficult for her to overcome. "

One more sigh.

"Actually, it's not being easy for anyone... But I believe we can do it; United. I think... T-that... That's what y-you expect from us. Right, little brother...? "

A gentle wind, but strong enough to shiver a little. A contrast between the cold and the brightness of the day.

 _My dear hero..._

She begins to have a strong will to cry. All the while she was trying to keep a smile on her face, but the slight nostalgia matched the longing and lack of her brother; your best friend... Your hero. The smile was still there, to remember how strong and brave he was, but the sadness gained its space... And no longer the girl managed to control the emotions.

"Why, brother...? You did not have to do that. We would find a way. It was possible to find a way. I know it was. I wanted to believe that... "

Sigh resigned with denial, but soon she nodded to herself in silence. In the end, she knew... It was not a question of 'finding a way'. What happened, it took. _It was the only choice to make._

"Even so, thank you, for saving us... Without you... The whole city would not exist anymore. Thanks..."

A little silence.

"And I hope you can be at peace with yourself now. I'm really praying you're not wandering around in a ghost shape... "

She had a weak smile on her face again.

"And that you have found _her_... On the _other side_... understand? That the two of you have crossed that door of life together and gone together to _the after_... Where you can really be happy. It was great to have met you. "

Then she returned a more happy and upright attitude and posture. She wiped away her tears and decided she was all right with such a heartbreak and it was time to improve her mood a little.

"And thank you for listening to me, all these days... Even if I'm so bossy and boring; unbearable and arrogant... Thank you. "

 _And goodbye._

 _My dear brother._

 _Until another day..._

…

Not far from where the girl was having this conversation and venting the longing, was another teenager. A young boy. He also possessed a sad countenance, but it is something natural due to such circumstances and losses.

There was a small conversation going on. A little friendly conversation from this boy in front of her friend's grave. Something similar to the other girl; Jazz is her name, that it was doing ... An act of sating longing and softening the pain and suffering left by these absences from friends so dear and irreplaceable.

The feeling of being 'abandoned' was a stifling thing, but it also demonstrated the unity they all shared.

"And now, folks? How will I live my life? Without you two almost everything is so, so moodless... First was you, Sam. And now you, Danny... Why? No... It was not meant to be. We were a group. A family. My family. My precious and inseparable... It was not... How both are missing. I can not even care about any new technology. You can believe it... But it's not funny anymore. I do not see any more... Encouragement for that. I just miss you both. I know, I know. I have to get over it and go back to being myself. But this will be delayed and I do not know if I will; not without you both. But I promise I will not give up. Especially because you both did not give up. I have to be a good example and support and encourage; after all, only I was left. So I promise I will try. "

From that moment, he had to be strong and overcome the crisis of crying that almost happened. It was the fifth time only this afternoon. That was enough. It was time to improve expressions and remember good things; of the good moments shared. There was not only sadness but satisfaction of so many joyous and immeasurable moments between the trio.

"Good. Now I'm going to talk about the new game released just before you have... Anyway. It is the most awaited by critics. And it seems to be quite angry! I wish I could play him with you two. That would be a good reason to gamble to see who would win first. I even know Sam would probably take first place. But, who knows... I'm not that weak. Even more, it would be a surprise to us, so we would all have that advantage. But now it will not give more... "

"Alright, Tucker. I also know Sam would win. Even if the game is new. "

The boy ends up directing his attention to this voice, which frightened him even a little. Only after a few seconds to overcome such sudden presence did he understand. In fact...

A few moments before he had noticed that there was only one other person, he had spotted another person in the distance. Jazz... She who was facing the 'rest' of her brother. She was a little far away, in front of the boy's grave. And Tucker was going to head there, trying to comfort the wounded hearts and remember the friends who are gone.

As she herself was already in her moment of reflection, Tucker had decided to wait until she was finished so it could approach and offer her sympathy. And also relieve a little of the longing for the boy who also was like his brother...

Tucker was also venting a little too before the grave of the girl who was also his sister, then a few moments later Jazz joined in the conversation.

A little surprise, but that served to alleviate the sentimental moment a little more and bring up the moment the group meeting; of this family.

Jazz and Tucker ended 'up bumping' into there that day. They both talked a little... They remembered the band together. And they realized how it was needed. They remembered the friends, the little things that happened to them... They talked about the new things in their lives... That there were not so many. Tucker showed a new game released, saying that it would 'tie' in it. That was very angry... They were reviving the friendship of the quartet... That now there were only two. But there, it was as if Danny and Sam were also present. It was the conviction that the friendship was not over and that life had to follow... Even if the longing always accompanied them on the journey.

Tucker and Jazz were laughing, as if the group were once again reunited... Even if it was not the truth. But the feeling was. Indeed. The memories united them... All four there. That was enough. Do not forget the dear friends of a lifetime.

Soon after a few moments of conversation and new findings and convictions... Behold, another person has appeared.

It was the mother of Jazz.

The trio exchanged a little conversation and a few laughs together... But Tucker and Jazz decided to leave the place. It was time for Maddie to be alone with her son. Or try to remember him there...

And that's what happened...

.

.

.

 _ **My**_

 _A few days before... Something about fifteen to twenty days ago._

[...]

Vlad ended up arriving with some flowers at the end of the boy's funeral. He did not reveal himself to everyone. He was isolated; hidden. He could not appear... Not after everything that happened; not after he himself admitted his act and responsibility therein. No. He did not even deserve to be cursed because of him. It was very...

He should carry the weight. All this weight... And alone. He was _totally right_. He could receive retaliation and be persecuted.

He deserved it.

He might even fall dead, too. It was more than fair...

But it would not be enough.

And he knew it. And it felt it.

As it left his flowers discreetly on the cold, empty stone... The feeling of how foolish he was.

"Sorry, young man. I ended up proving in the worst possible way that you were right. I'm trash... And the worst of it is that you had to pay for it. Ah... I do not even have the right to try to apologize to you. Your pain is greater than I could afford, even if with my whole life. I only regret not having noticed it before. How weak is human life... "

 _It was an afternoon... A bit cold and desolate for Amity Park at that time of year. But it was not surprising... Not after everything that happened._

"It was my fault, I took you to such suffering and choice. If only my way had never come across yours. I'm also very sorry that I did that to your friend... As they said... Ah, yes. _The love of your life_. Forgive me. I know I should not ask for anything so grand, but I have no other way of thinking. Only regret. And I hope you're in good rest now. Who knows next to her, from the other side of existence. I hope so."

Before anyone noticed him, he decided to leave the place, finishing off 'bidding' the boy.

"Then that's it. I will go now; before it ends up _polluting_ your resting place with this disgusting and ignorant existence of mine. "

And with that, Vlad left the place... With the thought of not coming back to torment such an environment reserved for those who were close to the boy. He was not worthy of it... Or so he thought; that it would not return there and that it would keep his last promise with the young man.

 _But some events occurred as the days went by... And some things changed for him. His way of thinking and his attitudes were influenced by the boy's honor. And Vlad decided to change his way of being. Become a new man..._

 _The first step was to get back there. And make a new promise._

 _Even if in each of the times he visited such an enclosure, he would not allow himself to be detected._

"If it's any consolation, then I'll put my whole being into action to make the world a better place. To make people arrogant and greedy people aware of their own overpowering goals and to change their lousy actions. I will not manipulate anyone. I'll have to pay, with my own effort... That's the only way I've found to pay this debt back to you two. If someday this is possible... I hope you will forgive me. Wherever you both are... I will make everything better, not like me. "

.

.

.

"Goodbye, my boy. To him whom I have always presumed to regard as my son, but who have no such right. I hope I can still be a source of pride for you... Different from that day. _Of that life_. "

…

 _ **Flashback on**_

A few weeks before the young Danniel died, he went to talk to Vlad...

Do not.

It was not something 'classifiable' as conversation. It was a confrontational attitude. The final confrontation between these two beings...

 _This was the first time in his entire life that Vlad noticed. He went too far because of his greed and greed._

 _But it was late, too late._

[...]

"Congratulations, Vlad. My... Co-Congratulations... If that's what you wanted, then you can 'celebrate'... You did it. You destroyed me. You... You attacked and took it. It took one of the only motivations I had to move on. "

 _A single person can not be someone's motivation to live and move on, but it can change everything. The young lad is a clear example in all this and shows how such loneliness ended him._

 _The importance of such a person can mean a loss far beyond the company; of all that represents satisfaction and joy. It may be the end of dreams and goals..._

"You _took_ her. The chance of her happiness. All the dreams and goals she had. And it took from me... Somebody irreplaceable. Congratulations. You have totally torn my being. Never again will I smile like before... Live like before. Because? How can you be so disgusting... Why did not you 'break' up with me? Only with me? It had to m-mess... With lives... Lives of so many people. Her life... From her parents. From Tucker. So many people. "

[...]

Even taking punches or ecto-electric chains or several other blows and several impacts resulting from the confrontation... The boy did not fall. Did not give...

Almost at all times, while leading the worst in the dispute; while he picked it up to his knees... Even if it was crawling on the floor... He did not fall, but he got up. It was remarkable how his muscles trembled and the pain he 'should' be feeling... But his face only showed sadness. Tears filled his cheeks. And no moan of pain. Or nothing of what it have done before; even a pun, or provocation.

 _This was the last memory Vlad kept from this boy. His stubbornness in yielding to such an obvious defeat. And the pain in his eyes._

"You can hit me as much as you want, you will not hurt me any more than I already am. Than you've already hurt me. "

The fighting continued a little longer... The young man slowly crawled. And he did not stop his attacks. But none of them was efficient the least it was. It was simply a child's strength against that of an experienced fighter. But the boy soon let go of all his fury. And released his most powerful blow. What else showed her state of mind there.

 _Three times in a row..._

 _Practically no breath._

 _Virtually a devastation never before achieved by him..._

 _And practically its own end._

No clones. No distractions... There were three bursts of his most fearful blow. A lament of his soul, his ghostly cry.

And even with total physical and mental exhaustion... He stood up.

What could have fascinated Vlad at another time to see such potential in the boy.

 _It was this kind of potential that Vlad was always proud of that could lead the boy to get._

But it was not so at this time. Oh, no... After taking all three charges at point-blank range, it was a surprising result. This time, only this time, Vlad took the worst.

Soon Vlad lost his strength and returned to his human form, or almost what he should be... His physical condition was greatly degraded from the clash. Wounds and clothes in tatters. Lots of dust and debris on top of him... And his only glance at the boy who hurt him so relentlessly. Like It have never done before.

His body was bruised, but his ego was much more.

Vlad had always been confident that the boy would never achieve such a feat. But his defeat there was not the worst; or even your pride being trampled.

The worst thing was to stare at the boy.

There was no other word to describe him beyond... _Fragile_.

Even with the magnificence of victory... None of this could be seen in him. Just a 'stain' of what the boy should be. He looked fragile... Nothing. Except fury and weariness.

 _It was dangerous. The most dangerous he's ever been_. And he still stood.

Before Vlad hurt on the ground, the boy's anger only increased as he looked at such an individual. It was so angry that, for a moment, in the heat of such a moment... He thought to _proceed_.

But... As if by an invisible hand, he stopped. It was his own conscience... He knew it. But he wanted to think it possible, to cling to the only _inspiration_ he felt there.

He sighed, finishing the stuck speech that had begun before the confrontation began. Revealing everything that was still 'choking' at its core.

 _The motivation that led him there; All this fight... He lost his purpose._

"I wanted so badly to break up with you. Take everything from you too. But she did not deserve this, to see me being just like you. YOU are not worth it. Not worth it. You're not worth it... _She_ would not like to see me doing it. I do not want to do that. Same as for you... "

 _Dust still dripped from the plaster of the wall, exposed bricks... Bruises and bruises burned... But silence was the most painful..._

"Still, you did it. Goodbye, Vlad. This is the last time I'm going to talk to you. I will never want to talk to you again. Not a man like you, capable of... If, some other day I meet you, I will not even look at you. And try not to talk to me either. I hope that at least a bit of dignity you have and also ignore me if our paths intersect... You can consider me dead, because you basically ended up doing this too with me... You... You... You stole me too much."

 _Goodbye, Vlad._

Many tears streamed down his face, but the worst of it was his gaze. So empty... That even came to haunt. Even a ghost had a brighter gaze than he had.

[...]

 _One of his motivations to move on was destroyed. And only a fragile, broken shell remained of what was once the great playful, active, and happy boy._

Gripping and not turning around again, young Danniel leaves what's left of the hall where they confronted each other.

Vlad would still have the strength to counterattack him there, but he gave up. And backed away.

Even if he was asked why he accepted all that quiet of a skinny boy and that _it was not even a threat to the great Vlad Plasmius_... Vlad would not know that to respond. Or how to respond. But there, even without even noticing... Vlad was ashamed of himself. For the first time in his life, he wondered if he was wrong.

This was not a simple affront between them. No... It was a battle that involved much more than simple greed or feelings...

This was more than a simple account settlement.

Only a little while later, after all that happened... Vlad knew.

 _This was a farewell to what one day was the boy._

 _And Vlad would never see him again..._

 _Well, he's gone._

 _ **Flashback off**_

...

It was at this first moment that Vlad really understood what he had done. It was not a mere "collateral damage." It was a death. In your hands...

 _Not only one but two..._

He could be facing the tomb of the boy only now. Danniel could have _left this world_ not long ago... Vlad might not have been so directly involved IN THIS fatality.

But he knew... The TWO deaths were caused by his greedy hands. It was his attachment to power and sovereignty. To be 'more'... To always have more.

Because of that, he took everything. It was a price; was an irreversible act... Even his beloved Maddie was practically in the same state as his son demonstrated during the last clash Vlad had with the boy. With the difference of her great motivation not to let the legacy of his son go out. This alone seemed to improve her situation... Even if such a sacrifice of the young man did not come to anyone's notice; no ordinary person. _It was still the young man's legacy_. Hero.

 _All by his ego and arrogance; Vlad destroyed several families._

All for wanting to be powerful; impregnating others with their destructive greed, choking their lives for such a thirst for power... Friends and relatives... School... Dreams... He ruined so many lives. So fragile lives. And that could shine so bright. It was your touch that destroyed everything...

How different he was from the young boy... In the end, he was not even able to compare more. He did not want to measure his power and superiority anymore... _Danny Phantom_.

He's the hero... Plasmius... No.

…

 _ **Flashback on**_

 _On account of a series of fateful events... The sacrifice of the hero was necessary. It was not the only choice, but it guaranteed everyone's safety._

A huge explosion would occur in the city. From a source of pulsating energy, it was expelled from a cylindrical and apparently technological object.

The cause and origin, this is beside the point. It was not so important anymore... Not after all that would happen...

The fact is that if the explosion were not stopped, such a calamity would have nuclear potential. The whole city of Amity Park and perhaps the nearest cities of the vicinity would have succumbed and disappeared...

 _The boy's decision was what changed everything._

This source of energy was very strong and unstable to be stopped by conventional means in such a short space of time before exploding...

"Dad, Mom... Jazz. Tucker, my brother... Take care of things for me, will you? Do not let the city be damaged by anything. It was here that most of my joys and sorrows occurred. Guard our home, for I can no longer do this... "

"D-danny? What is telling- "

It is not known which of them had time to speak this... But the fact that the boy had already escaped of the reach was verified.

This was not the 'trick' commonly used by him, but it was very useful there.

The young man came near the source of energy... And he produced an energetic shield around him; both himself and the energetic source were inside the ecto-shield. And it was there that he made the decision that saved them all; _least to him_.

By absorbing much of the exposed energy, he prevented an overload of the material.

By attaching it in your 'inner', making the object part of your own being. Yes... By joining that chaotic energy sphere to his chest, Danny Phantom climbed up. Gliding through the sky, until it matches the angle of the sun's rays... Or moles. _Whether it was day or night... It was not more important._

It created a strange glow of his body. It was the energy that overflowed. It was clear that he could not bear such an excess of power. But the ecto-shield remained.

 _Your efforts were enough to keep the world safe..._

Even reluctantly, everyone yelled at him to stop... Not to do that.

But they understood.

To some degree, that was what he wanted. End it... And make the last difference in this life. He was not the same anymore since that happened to _her_. But Danny never gave up or faltered. And that was the proof. He was the hero they all believed.

 _That he wanted to be._

Soon the boy disappeared from the reach of sight... Soon the silence was present. And then a colossal sound of BOOOOOOOOOMMM reached them. Silencing any chances of speech.

The city was saved. And the great cloud formed by tragedy covered the heavens. Near the stratosphere. And one more time; The last time, the city was saved by the great Danny Phantom...

 _Even with so much technology and cutting-edge weaponry to fight catastrophes and ectoplasmic disasters..._

 _Behold the people present there; Be a friend or family of the boy..._

 _They were all powerless for any chances of protecting him._

 _A hero can not be protected... A hero protects... And takes care of everyone; even though he himself is the only one without protection._

.

.

.

 _ **Flashback off**_

...

Hi, this is Danny Phantom... Or rather. Only Danny. Sorry for hiding this secret...

[...]

Good. I'll be quite frank... In this letter (e-mail, actually, details, details.) I write something once a month. It's just, in case... Well, you know.

Since I've gained these incredible ghost powers and learned how to fight the wrong things that ghosts do in our city, I write. Even if it's just some nonsense of my day-to-day.

I call that _farewell_. Not that I think of becoming a _full ghost_. If you understand me. But I'm not so naive that I do not know. So if someone is reading this... It's because I did not update until the beginning of the month it's being read (or hacker in my email, which indicates that now everyone will know about this my secret; oh great... But I do not do anything wrong with them, I'm a hero who _takes care of the neighborhood_... I'm sorry, continuing). I programmed to be sent this message at the beginning of the month, if it is not reprogrammed... So, for all that I love, I can say goodbye... I do not want to see you sad, nor do I want to do me poorly. This is my way in life. I do not know if it could be different, but that's it.

Do not feel guilty or anything, I understand that everything in life is risky; mostly fighting fanatics and lunatics and haunting, and even pathetic, ghosts obsessed with something in our city.

I hope I have at least fulfilled my role of protecting everyone. This is my commitment to what I do; Yeah. I'm pretty cliché and silly... But it's okay.

[...]

Ah ... I do not know what to say here. The only thing I'm thinking and feeling is pain. And repentance.

It was better if I had not known her to begin with... Or the accident at the portal had soon ended with me, instead of giving me these stupid and dangerous powers.

Or that I had never 'come across' (accepted) to face this dangerous journey of defender of the city...

Or that I had not been so dumb and made more use of _**her**_ presence.

I did not know, after all... how dangerous it was. And how much I risked losing every day.

Only a few days ago... What happened. I can not even face my reflection in the mirror... Or leave the room... Or think about what happened.

But I can not help but think... In your smile. And how boring and quarrelsome she was... And how much I liked that.

Honestly, I'm not in the mood for anything anymore. I lost a piece of me, it know... It was so good, all of us together before. And I did not participate that much...

There were so many people inducing the truth in my face, but I was fearful...

The fact is: I made a choice. And that choice took her... My best friend; my heart... And the ability to be happy.

I know, it's all fresh... But I know. I feel... Since I was not naive enough to forget the risks I ran, now I know that the risk I made everyone exposed was an expensive price.

I'm very sad to talk more.

The only thing I know is that if someday some ghost knocks me down or something will end up doing it... Take good care of each other. You are my reason for living... I hope you will not go through what I am feeling now. But I know it will be impossible...

But this was the burden I carried; which I chose to carry. And, for the lives of those I protect, I have decided to continue... Even if it is near; even though it may soon be my end. There is always this risk.

I will not allow myself to lose any more. Not anyone I love; that I still have. Even my last strength... I swear I'm going to protect everyone... But I have not been able to protect someone I need.

[...]

Mother... Sorry. I have always been very strange to you since I gained these powers. It was a schism you could find out about them.

Father ... I'm sorry. I know that I have often treated you as a 'stranger' and not valued enough. You're cool.

Jazz... You've never really been boring. In fact, it was you who set me free from various weights on my journey.

Tucker... Ah, you'll always be my brother. All our adventures and moments together. It makes me feel like life was worth something.

And Sam... I know... You will not hear or read this... But...

I want you to know. I did not have the nerve to tell you. But I'm here and now shame and fear do not matter anymore. From the bottom of what 's left in my heart... I want you to know. You were the most fantastic person I've ever met in this life. More than just a friend; more than my best friend... And more than I deserved to have had contact in this life.

These are the words that I did not have the courage... This is the feeling that I could not give you in time. But that will always be part of me...

I love you, you beautiful girl.

[...]

Well, I do not know how I'm going to move on... But I'll try. I promise I will do my best and I will not give up. So...

Now, until the next routine update...

Or...

Anyway. It was great to have been with all of you. Send a hello to everyone I've ever met (found) and it was part of my life... So...

Bye. Until one day...

 _ **Last updated ... (about 1 month ago)**_

 **[...]**

 **This email has been sent to the selected contact list. Five contacts have been selected and receive this email.**

.

.

.

…

As much as the farewells that have happened during the months described in the email have hurt, the one that hurt the most was the latter.

It was the most emotional and the one that far surpassed, even the first... Which was the most sensible. The account of a young man who discovered superhuman and radical powers, but who would carry great dangers in his young life.

Or the outburst of fear the young man felt after facing the Ghost King. Which was possible to see his maturation... And his altruism for humanity and for all his family and friends.

But no doubt that this last part of the e-mail was the one that came closest to the fateful day when he came across his _evil self_... His version that _lost most_ , and that _**more was lost**_. _And how much he felt helpless and stuck. How much he needed to overcome to protect, once again, everyone around him._

It was against his other self that Danny felt for the first time what it was like to almost lose someone, someone dear. _Your floor._

Except that; now it was real. It happened... And no one helped him to avoid it.

This time he knows how his alter ego has suffered. _It was just one loss_... But she alone was enough pain.

.

.

.

 _ **Heart**_

I never thought I would return to the place I was most surprised. The place where I discovered the most... Be it myself, or so many fascinating and fantastic joys and novelties... And where I let it drag me, as in an abyss without a return.

I thought I could 'rest' from it all. That I had no more to fight; Enough fighting. I have already done my part; I already did everything!

But here I am... This is the error that I can not escape. It's the truth, quite obvious by the way.

I deserved it... Well, at least I already know this place well.

And I will no longer hurt or hurt anyone's life.

I deserve to wander through the Ghost Zone; because it was _my fault_... What _happened_ to her.

I hope everyone is well, at least.

I was able to take care of them, at least in the end... I could really be a hero who defended them.

…

Days and more days...

Weeks...

Or was it just a few hours?

It could not tell. The sense of notion in the surroundings was not clear to him...

What mattered was that he was wandering. No direction... No destination, no trajectory... _No purpose._

He was in this immensity of 'nothingness'. Everything was gray, dark... A few greenish tones here and there. very black. And, rarely, some ghosts.

 _How funny, the Ghost Zone without ghost haunts._

Only the recurrent ectoplasm of the surroundings... And some rocks.

And a few more greenish glows...

Anything...

Anything...

Anything...

Empty.

… _**Danny... D-ny...**_

Whispers...

Now he was the joke of the time. The Ghosts were 'humiliating' him even more...

 _The ghost boy 'died'. Or the pathetic hero who saved nothing and no one. Or what kind of 'being superior' he thought it was, thinking that he himself could decide what was radical and what was dangerous, beyond repairable._

Pathetic... Pathetic... Pathetic... "How weak I am."

 _ **Danny...**_

The whispers continued.

But he did not find anyone... Not now, not even before. There was no 'source' for such a sound.

…

All 'jokes' with him; everything he thought the ghosts were saying and whispering, actually ... It was not possible.

There was nothing or anyone. Only emptiness.

 _Empty..._

 _Humiliation..._

 _Fault._

 _I deserved it; not her... Sam. Sam... Sam... I'm sorry... Forgive me._

 _ **D... Danny... Danny...**_

Inconsistent whispers... And annoying. Stressful, as if tearing the skin... The nerves. Like a pin punching the leather.

The young man searched wildly for the source of such noise.

Sometimes it felt like it was very close. At other times, it was as if spreading in the opposite direction he was seeking.

 _ **... Danny... Danny... Danny... Danny...**_

"What is?! What you want?! Humiliate me? Trample me? Do not bother. I'm not worth that effort. "

 _ **... Danny... Danny... D... Danny...!**_

Gradually the noise was louder; sharper... faster.

It was uncomfortable... But also nostalgic.

Like so many times when he heard _his hero's name_ for the few times it saved the population and she was grateful.

It was for a short time. Everything was ephemeral for him.

 _Hero... What kind of hero does not protect who should be one of the main responsibilities... One of the most important people._

 _ **Danny... Danny... Danny...!**_

 _Why not stop? Why do I get angry? And why do not I want you to stop... Why? Why is this voice... Why is this way of speaking...? Why do not you scold me or confront me soon?_

 _Because? Why did you leave me, Sammm?!_

 _ **Danny!**_

A snap. Like a snap of mind, the boy blinked... One, two... Three times. Or much more.

This was not a haunting; a set of whispers... It was a cry. A _cry from the heart_... An anguished bang of souls... But not a ghost. Not a haunting... Nor his 'inner voice' blaming him.

 _I know this; this is not rage or scary shouts._

 _I know. But I do not want to believe... No... No... No... No... No... It's not. It can not be._

Fast... Faster than a turbocharged engine of improved vehicles... Much sloppy than usual, it 'ran'. He was SURE. The cry came from the direction he decided to take. It was a relentless pursuit. And certainly without purpose... But he knew. He could not 'divert' the way. Or stop. He had to go that way and ...

 _ **Danny... Danny... Danny...**_

He could not lose anything else. He could not miss anything else. It was his last hope... and a great dread.

 _If I'm 'right'. No... It's better that I'm wrong... I have to be wrong. She should not._

 _I... I want to be wrong, but... I want so much to be right. I'm so selfish... Forgive me._

 _Sam... Sam... Sam... Sam..._

Like a magnet, the sounds were weaker. Silent... But he was drawn in that direction.

But from the beginning such 'whispers' were already impossible to be heard from such a distance... So how was it possible? _It's not possible..._

 _I knew... It was all in my head. I'm so silly._

 _There is nobody... Nothing..._

Only stones and more of the darkness...

Only silence and pain.

"Danny...".

 _This time... This time it was... That was 'real'._

An incomparable shiver. Legs trembled and a relentless feeling of vertigo.

He did not hear it wrong.

It was this voice.

It was this sound... It was this 'word' that he expected to hear again. At least one last time. Even if it was a single desperate time.

 _Only this time, I have this chance._

"W-Who i...?"

"Who do you Think? The Box Ghost? Do not you recognize my voice? So why are you standing as one of these 'decorating' stones and not turning around? I'm here behind you already have almost a minute... ".

"I did not mean to... I... I'm turning around."

With a strong swallowing sound, holding tightly his own hands and concentrating all emotions on a single purpose... He turned.

 _Okay... I will not weaken. No longer._

And he turned... And to his immense surprise...

"And I thought I was the only one confused here. By the way, my head is aching a little and it feels like I'm a little dizzy. How did we end up here, if we did not even go through the portal-?"

 _Sam... Sam... Sam... Sam... Sam..._

"Hi, Sam."

"Hi. You took too long to respond. It even looks like you're seeing a ghost. "

"Sam!"

Gradually the emotion takes the lead. And for him, his greatest fears vanished from his mind ... Nothing more to think about. What mattered now was to see her within reach.

"S-sam... Sam... Saaaaaammmm!".

 _Danny runs and hugs her very hard._

 _He looks at her very intently._

 _All the memories and clear ramblings in his gaze._

Soon, he holds both sides of her face... And with much agitation kisses her face. Not a kiss or a few, but many. Many and many... Totally cluttered and unguided. Reaching various angles and locations. Making her very embarassed and unresponsive. No answer for that, other than standing there. Even feeling a few kisses where she _never really expected_ him to touch her. But it was not purposeful, or really a romantic act... Just a reflection of longing and fear of losing her again.

It took a few moments of surprise and total shock of action... She was astonished. But she did not sketch any action or sudden action...

Then he stopped. He stared back at her gaze, her posture, her manner... All that he missed her so much.

With that, he squeezed her more warmly. Releasing her face and directing his arms around her waist. He lifted her weight in that hug. Feeling every remnant of her presence there, with him. In his embrace. In your reach.

"Are you crazy, Danny? Everything is fine with you? What kind of _emotional_ reception is this? N-N-Not that I'm being ungrateful, but... And how did we end up in the Ghost Zone? "

But, inattentive and jumbled untrammeled as Danniel was, he ended up losing the balance axis...

Soon they were falling. A strong thud... He went to the ground; its coast hit very hard there. But he did not let the girl out of his embrace. It did not even feel the fall. He was not allowed to prosecute anything other than her presence. Nothing but the girl in his arms. She was there...

And soon, he began to cry. Much. Very high. Very sad and deep... But happy. Very happy. Her face covered with tears, but the smile without fading from there.

'In the end,' nothing mattered. She was there. And he could feel it.

…

He ended up ignoring much of what she had initially said. Nothing purposeful, but it was clear how he was upset with emotions...

The only way to solve this was for the girl to have patience and wait for him to calm down and satiate such 'nostalgia' for herself.

It's all right; she was enjoying it all, and a lot, but that was not the normal attitude for him. None of it made sense... even that migraine she felt.

 _Not a good sign. What is happening...? And why am I afraid in my heart to find out? I hope it's nothing serious... But why is he like this? I liked that, but it's hopeless. Something's wrong... Danny, tell me right away. Danny... Tell me._

"Danny... I want to know WHY you're like this. I do not know what it is, but I'm afraid of what you're going to say... But, tell me. Tell me soon... ".

"Sam... So... So you mean... Y-you do not know? Do not you remember? Do not you remember anything? The fight against... That fucking quarrel with... With... Sam... I... Me. Me. Forgive me, Sam. "

"Uh-huh?"

"Err. Phew... There is no way to tell that. So, I... I'll be. No, I can not... I... ".

"Danny. Stop curling and tell me soon. No matter how serious the situation is. Trust me, I'll handle it. It's all right?"

"Ahhh... Me. All, all right ... Uhhh. I will try. I promisse I will try. So... The first thing you need to know is... It's just... Sam. I... I'm sorry, Sam... But you, and now I too... We... We... Anyway. We are not anymore... Arrrrrgh. How difficult this is! Well, whatever. There's a reason we're here in the Ghost Zone. And it is the most obvious and natural reason. The worst you can think of. And I do not mean it; I do not want to tell you this... But it's the truth. Sam... I... We... We... ".

"Alright, Danny. I... I get it. Sorry for pushing you so much to say something so sad. "

"No, Sam. I'm the one who has to ask your forgiveness. I do not deserve it, but I do not have anything else to say... It's just... It was my fault... "

Danny was almost crying again. But he promised himself that he would face reality from the front, to the end. And he had such a 'gift'; he managed to see her and share that moment together. He could not escape it; he owed her that. He can not deny the truth or lie any more...

"Calm down, Danny. All right, all right... Breathe. Slowly. Now let the air out... That. Do not feel guilty... I know; I may not remember, but I know. It was not your fault... It would never be. Now, slow down, take a deep breath and talk only when you feel like you can, okay? "

"Oh... O-okay. I will try.".

Gradually he tells her about everything that happened to her.

And she goes 'remembering' everything.

Almost as if the story she was hearing triggered to 'wake up' such information held back and ignored by her subconscious. Then she knew everything... It had been almost a month before her ' _ghost-maturing_ ' came to fruition.

It was a lot of overwhelming information. Swirl of feelings.

 _Fear..._

 _Awe..._

 _Sadness._

 _She lost her own life..._

 _And he soon after that... Too._

It was not easy, she could not handle it all.

She was irritated; distressed. Absorbed by such a commotion. And she felt very sorry... For herself; by her parents who should be suffering immeasurably even now... She knows, always knew they loved her very much.

And for the young man so sad before her...

She never saw him so downcast or sad...

Or so fragile.

The only thing they could both do to comfort a little bit of bitterness was to hug each other. Like a knot; attached. Intertwined tightly. Arms and legs together. It does not matter any commotion or social criticism... It did not matter thoughts or considerations of anything. All they wanted was to warm their poor hearts weakened by the hard truth...

 _Life is very fragile... And ephemeral._

…

"Sam, I... I'm sorry. A thousand times, I'm sorry. It was me. It was my fault. If... If you had never met me... If I had not won that damn power... You'd still be fine. Alive. If only... If it were me in his place. I'm so sorry. It was for me to have exploded in the lab that day that I decided to enter the phantom portal. At least nobody would have suffered so much. "

[...]

 _ **Why do I always have to end up losing everything?**_

It began as a young, ordinary little boy, Danny, having to 'give up' a normal life to be a hero, a fighter of phantom threats. Of course, it would be as 'normal' life without the powers as that of a teenager whose eccentric parents possessed astounding fascination over spooky subjects. And that is what led to the beginning of all the madness in this young boy's life, but it is also the cause and the reason for much happiness and growth as an individual of his own...

After all the twists and turns of having this kind of special 'gift', after being such a different and skilled young man; behold, life 'plays' with him. Again. So perversely that it sank him into the most painful suffering he ever thought it would have in his life... The suffering of loss.

This made him question several things, even if his 'personal values' were misrepresented. But he did not allow himself to be corrupted by such despair. He stalked straight ahead. Until the end.

After all this, fate smiled at him, at least a little... But again, he had to 'give up' something to be able to gain something so longed for; Review such a dear person...

His life was never the easiest. From his birth, where everything around him was with the 'thematic' of ghosts. Since he gained such powers... And now, since no more life he possessed.

He would have to spend the rest of his life / ghost life without being able to see his family. So as not to hurt them... And for him no longer feel the sadness of longing for 'abandon' them.

Anyway. He has always lost something in his existence...

But he always got something in return, too.

[...]

"Stopped. You can stop right there. Do not you ever say that again, Danny! It was wonderful every day of my life. It was an adventure followed by another. And I'm not even talking about adrenaline and how angry each fight and ghost hunting was. You were a hero. We went. I would not exchange those precious moments for a probable happy life. I would not trade every moment, every little moment that I was by your side. Be like Phantom or the simple guy so fascinating that I've known for so long in my life. You. The ghost hero is just a little fragment, a small part of who you are. And if I can even spend these little moments of my life with you, taking every step of everything we experience, side by side... By your side. So it was worth it. "

She took a pull of air, also trying to normalize the turbulent sensations that were chewing her, just as she was with him... And decided to retake her linear reasoning of how much of it was special and important to her.

"Knowing you, experiencing all this is part of my life, is part of who I am and what defined me as who I am. I regret small things, of course. I wish I had done a lot more and experienced a lot more. But I feel glad to have had the life I took. For I was surrounded by good things and people that I like. Including you, it's obvious. "

She began to giggle; something so 'feminine' that if it were in another circumstance; another situation, she would probably never have done it in front of him.

"Especially the boy who made my life so bright. Danny Fenton. Just to see you, I became happy. Every day, my world was unique because it was all that was... Therefore, it is no longer possible to want my life to be different. If you had blown up, as you said, you can be sure that I would not be the same person any more. I would not have been as happy as I was. And how I am. Our life is unique precisely because it is the way it is. And that's why it was so special. Our life is worth it, because we do not give up living! And a good part of this important lesson, I learned watching you. "

"Oh, Sam... Me. Thank you. It was one of the things I missed the most. You're always right. Or almost...".

"Duh... I know I am, especially now. Mostly about... That. "

"You do not know. You have no idea how desperate I was. How much I wanted, how I wanted to see you again. When I realized... You are part of my happiness. Even when you're _being you_. You do not know how much I needed to have your presence in my day. I... I... I realized that without you with me, I could never be happier, really. Everything around me seemed 'dull'. So I noticed that I want to share my life, happiness and joys at your side, with you... With everyone that I like. And if it is not so... It does not make sense... Nothing does. Does not mean I'd give up. But, I'm so happy that my last dream has come true. Now I know I did everything I could; I was the best I could be... And I can spend the rest of my _life_ with the most _unique_ and _special_ girl I've ever had a chance to meet... And recognize that I fell in love with her. "

Shock, hesitation and startled eyes...

All replaced by an indescribable sense of 'empty filled'.

"I love you too, Danny. Much more than a friend. I've always wanted to be with you, to feel what it is, really. I always had this 'fall' for you. "

"I know. I think I always knew. But I was afraid... of being rejected. This is a way to get in the way. Of not working out and ruining our friendship. It was already a good relationship I had with you. Be with you every day. And I was afraid... to move on. Of wanting more. To have you as more than my friend. I thought it would be all right in the end. What an idiot I was. How much time did I lose! How long I could have taken advantage of. So much that I wanted to take advantage, but I pushed the 'chance' with excuses and illusions that getting that way was good. That our life would go on, as in a dream of fairy tales. And that's when you left. I lost you... And that's when I realized how much it meant... I was in love. Only when it was already so late. Only when I've done you so bad. I know it was not me, directly. But it was my fault, for my presence in his life. It was my responsibility... "

[…]

"How I hated myself. How I wanted to have exploded in that daydream where I gained my powers. Maybe you had a better life. The chance to be happy with someone. Someone who really deserved you... But one more time... I thought of you. That you could not bear to see me like this and say such nonsense, no matter what. And because of you, again I decided to fight. Fight to move on. Only I knew better than anyone. Without you with me, my life would no longer have happiness. "

[...]

"It took some time before I realized that there was no point in just being 'unmotivated' at home. And that's when I fought. Once again. The last time ... Against the wrong things. I had the opportunity to save my parents... Our parents. Tucker. All the people in town. But it was by the greatest effort. I had to let them go. I had to let myself go. And I had the illusion of freedom. I feel so pathetic. I do not want to think it was an 'escape' from me. I did it because I would not have anything else to do. And I did with my last pride of being a hero. But I do not think I deserve it. Such happiness. My last secret wish... That it was to see you again. What hurts me is that we're stuck here. Like... Like what made you so bad. Ghosts... ".

[...]

"Sorry, but I was 'stuck' with all this. I needed to tell you all this. I needed to hear you, your answer to all this. Even if it's to fight me. It would be the _best fight_ of my life. "

He starts to giggle, something subtle, but that shows how much such an outburst helped him and relieved some of the 'weight' he carried.

"Even if I do not know when a ghost 'is born' or how much 'existence' it has, if you allow me... I want to spend that time with you. Only with you, always. Or never. Depends on the viewpoint".

"Danny... Oh, Danny."

You can imagine, right? The psychological state involved in the climate there. The feminine presence... So hard to show feelings... Crying more than it's allowed for a lifetime. For being in the arms of the best boy you ever met in your life. And for which she fell in love with each new day.

…

 _They both had a lot of regrets about having such a short-lived 'life', but found that while they lasted as ghostly existences, they would have no more to hurt. All the lies, secrets... All the annoyances that the doubts and insecurities have brought, have just been put aside._

 _Their hearts were at peace._

…

"And now, will we be very bored here in the ghost zone? Is the ghost 'life' too monotonous? I know I've been one for a long time, but now it's 'real'. And, should we go and see our family...?"

"No... I do not think so. They would become depressed, upset, or only distressed to see that we have become 'hauntings'. I do not want to disappoint them even more and make them suffer more. Leave it alone. "

"At least... They must think we're no longer trapped in this whole thing about ghosts. They must now imagine that we have attained 'peace of mind'. There-is-there... It would be so hilarious. "

"It kind of does not stop. Even though in the 'condition' of ghost, I reached part of my dreams. We together. Same that here and no guarantee of _life time_. "

"I know. But... Just imagine... If my parents saw me like this. _Hey, yuck...! Our boy is no longer just a ghostly half-freak and has now become a full-time freak._ "

They both laughed out loud at this joke and imitation of him.

It was to be unfortunate enough, but their hearts were calm... So quiet they seemed to hardly pump blood... Wait, do they still need the _heart_ to pump 'life'? Well, it's still there, working somehow.

Or would be the fact that they were hugged in a romantic and sweet, as the girl would say...

The boy wrapping her in his embrace... With the girl with her back to him. Both sitting... She in front of him, on his lap.

Well cliche... Well 'movie'.

But it was comfortable. And cozy. The warmth of two souls consoled themselves in the immensity of the 'desert' of despair in search of something. The turbulence of conflicts and obsessions that is the ghost zone, won two more tenants residents... Two who were not even caring for anything in the vicinity... In addition to having met again and to enjoy without fear of their feelings. Which they could not enjoy while alive.

…

"It would have been nice to have walked with you around, calling you my girlfriend all the time. _My girl_... Going to the mall or those very odd 'Goth' shows. Just imagine their antisocial reaction when they come across a boy so sweet and romantic around. Distracting the _cold and desolate environment of emotions_... ".

"Eh... I'd pay to see and have filming that. Especially if it were from high school, among that people all snobbish and bullies. And all the girls are futile and equally ignorant, realizing our cliché moment. Would our lives be better or would it be yet another motive for us to suffer their retaliation and implication...? "

A small sarcastic breath, then she quickly resumed, knowing he was listening intently.

"I wish I'd kicked in a lot of shins over there for messing with us. I always wanted to do this, but I had to hold on to not expose his secret. So many people there who did not value the incredible boy you are. For each one I could perform a different blow. It gives me even the will to chase them now...! I think it's the urge to haunt others that ghosts feel to get caught up in something 'material'. But I just want to be with you. I do not want to bother anyone... They deserve it or not. It's only with you that I'm going to pass this 'ghost life'. That sounds kind of _**no**_ -gothic and antisocial, does not it? "

"Truth. It does not sound anything like a _gothic feeling_. But I prefer it that way. I like it more like that. That all we want to talk about, all our feelings... So be exposed to each other. I do not want to regret not saying what I think; What I want... For you. And I would feel very happy if you shared everything you wanted with me. "

"How about that, then? I'll tell you something very important now and you'll tell me something important in response too. Everything is OK?".

"Everything is OK. Well, agreed. "

"Then, there it goes... Open your ears well and pay attention, because it is very shameful for me to speak and admit."

"R-right."

" **I** … **love you**. I just confirmed that! "

His reaction was to the answer.

Cheeks flushed. Watery eyes... And the best smile she's ever seen from him. _Her opinion._

And to seal this commitment to keep nothing from each other, they get carried away by that emotion and kiss. The most 'lost' kiss possible. Where their minds wandered... Without the urge to think of anything. Just enjoying the fact that they are 'alive'.

" **I**... (kiss) **You**... (another kiss) **I love**... (and one more) Too much too! (And another sequence)."

[...]

 **#To be continued...**

.

.

.

Their monologues and questionings of what their lives would be like from there hammered firmly in their minds.

There was no answer to such a question. Or dream that everything would return to normal. Even because their lives have long since ceased to be normal.

 _At least one chance... And they did._

…

 **Author's final notes**

Damn, how this first part of the work gave me work! I am still planning the next chapters and deciding if I make the work extensive, with few chapters or if I post small pieces more often...

I could even ask such a question to you, but very few would answer me... (Now is the time to prove that I am wrong ^^).

.

.

.

In the first instance I wanted to hold a suspense of those who died... Not that it is so difficult to deduce, but... Then who is this 'scientist' and who will he help. There will be two, but which...? And, finally, the one who will handle all these doubts... And it will have to be Vlad (I have a sarcastic sense, can wait to see ^^). Your apology and lamentation. He taking the interim blame for all the facts; recognizing how foolish he once was in life. And how selfishness can bring out the best of those you love, for he has perceived the pain and loss of her beloved; and understood that he did exactly the same to the young boy. "It's better not to make any more forgives and redeem yourself for such damage in these irreplaceable lives." I will try to demonstrate all this, but I do not know if I will be able to describe so well something so complex and sentimental.

It took me well over a month just to complement this chapter! And yet, I feel he has failed to convey the "right" essence. Maybe it's just my schism, but I did what I could. : P Enjoy.

...

A major difficulty I had was developing the lines of the characters... And I feel that Tucker needed more participation. But he will have to wait for the next chapters (just like you ^^).

...

For those who know the work S.A.O. these moments will be very striking and will have a beautiful reference with the end of the 'first season' of the anime.

This is a sweet 'romantic moment'. Yes I know. Bleeeeh...

But I like to have such narrative elements in my works. Get used to it. ^^

In fact, this work seems to be almost all made under the influence of such a light novel... But I did not do it intentionally. And it's been over a year now that I have not watched or read S.A.O.

...

They do not know how or when a ghost arises; It is formed. Or how much 'lifetime' they have. They only know one thing: From there, this time will be spent like this... Together. Without further separation. Since they have been tied to this very depressing existence, it is to be a ghost; will spend this time as a gift and not equal to a 'hitch'.

…

Please be aware that updates will be thrown randomly. I do not have pre-planned content... Not enough. Then there may be a lot of updating or a very severe shortage. But I will start a 'marathon' of works on this category.

Humbly, this is my way of 'honoring' all these years of efforts by the author (Butch Hartman). Recently (perhaps not so much) he stopped working at the renowned drawing company that both offered fantastic content and continues to do so; Nickelodeon.

But he will still provide us with fascinating stories on your new career / life journey.

As I mentioned, this is the only way I found to thank. Produce stories about his work (Danny Phantom) and do not let this content 'turn off'...

I know that I have not the slightest talent to make a 'sequence' of content so beneficial. Or even I have no idea if the author approves or not these 'creative acts' of composing fanfiction on the work.

Well, I'll try my best to create fascinating stories that respect the essence. ^^

Sincerely, an anonymous 'author' who likes this story... That is, me. LOL

...

Other references that I will inspire (and that the work itself also took advantage...).

Super man; Logan and X-23 (now we can watch the movie - which represents very well what a wounded person needs to comfort himself); and some other themes (which I do not remember now)... Oh, I also read a lot of the work T.D.G. I do not know if I can put elements of the narrative compatible for this fic. But there may well be similarities. ^^

...

Ps.: I like to make the characters cry, get used to it. ^^

...

One of the things that annoys me the most (and distracts me most) is washing dishes. I do not like it, but it helps me a lot to think and clear my thoughts. I produce a lot of content when doing such cleaning practice... ^^

...

Danny Phantom and Back to the Future are very similar. It is almost like being the same story with other characters and a slightly differentiated aesthetic, and another type of subject approached.

Another similarity is with He-man. It's the same classic hero style with its secrets... Dilemmas and overruns. With great secret powers that no one should know... Even though it is so obvious. And great responsibilities.

LOL

One more reference; I did not even need to talk, did I? Spider-man!

Alright, that's enough... ^. ^

...

I did not want to make the play look so dramatic, depressing, and melancholic... And I also feel that it have too much romance to the point of being sick.

But I understand that is precisely what the work needs.

This is not a simple fic, with teenage adventures and attitudes; as we are accustomed to seeing in the official cartoon...

This is a work of actions and consequences. Choices and self-struggle.

Selfishness and character.

Duality and uniqueness...

It's more than the couple... And it's more than I feel comfortable composing.

I guess the characters do not like being written by me. Lol

They suffer greatly and go through many tragedies in my narratives... ^^

You will see in the next chapters and other works of mine. :P

...

Reference to a crossover of a cartoon that I saw recently and that served as 'trigger' for the tragic act of the protagonist, Danniel.

Tom and Jerry with Jonny Quest ... The name is Spy Quest!

Another reference, source of inspiration, credited... ^^

I feel like creating a 'universe' similar to what we see on the screen today... Avengers, Assemble! Kkkkk

…

Even with so much technology and resources, do not be 'powerless' in this life. Make the difference. Fight... Look. Complete your goal. And smile!

...

'Why do I always have to end up losing everything?'

I'm about to make this text a separate fic, as it fits in basically all my other works on it... I can not limit it so much by saying it was something 'just this fic'.

Title of the chapter showing the character's indignation at my line of approach in his stories ... (I, author of these fanfiction... kkkkk). And for him always end up losing something.

Please note that it fits perfectly...

...

Dawn of the sixth day of June, two thousand and eighteen. From 00:00 to 01:40.

I have my hands and abdomen PAINED for writing too much and forcing my body too hard! Uhu! I did! I've 'mended' this part of them meeting in the Ghost Zone! Intuitively and with the 'Link of Love'. ^^

...

Now yes. Enough !

Until the next chapter and may our good God bless us all. ^^

I want gifts...

.

Ps .: I spent almost twenty hours translating this chapter; from the dawn of Thursday to Friday practically whole. So I can only post content this Saturday (06/09/2018).


	2. Why are you crying?

**Author's Initial Notes.**

(08/23/2018) 00:00 AM

It's been some time since I posted this piece, is not it? I think it's been a few months now... Well, I still do not know how much plot I'm going to get here, but I'm doing my best, I'm trying hard to keep the piece from getting 'stuck' in a single approach style. Still, I feel that this fic needed more 'content'. Unfortunately I am not as creative as I would like to improve this. T.T

Well, I suggest there is understanding and patience in reading this work. I had already forgotten even some of the details that I put here. LOL

But to create fic is this, even... To be surprised even by the very content to which it is being created by the own hands. ^^

(The scene I am referring to is about the sad email that the boy left programmed from the beginning of his career as a hero... I feel that this theme is a bit 'heavy' and that requires a lot of care and attention to not be so negative as that. It is something predictable, and even I have worked with less emphasis on the conflicts that this might suggest, but it shows how fragile and powerless we are before life).

I suggest not having a lot of psychological analysis here... I'm not going to 'traumatize' the cast just to make it more consistent with the circumstance as a whole... kkkkkk

They will need to get up and keep moving forward. I think this is a fundamental perspective throughout this fic.

Anyway, I hope everyone understands that THIS HERE IS A FANFICTION!

'Have fun' with the reading of this work and always look for the 'best side' of things...

In addition, ghost powers are well suited to solving mysteries involving other ghost powers.

:P

...

I do not like to do something like 'character mismatch'. They are what they are. And they must remain so. News can 'change' them a bit, but the essence I'll try to keep...

...

I do not like 'sensualize' characters. Because both are just teenagers. Let's face it... Pre-teens. Thus, even more serious and important; reckless. So, if the novel is still weak, I'm sorry, but it will have to be this way...

Much still can be improved in my way of composing and telling the stories... But that's what I can present for now. :P

...

Repetitions of words, repetitions of expressions and terms... Unfortunately I did not "refine" both the narrative.

I did not revise as much as I wish I had. But it is almost imperceptible. Unless the approach to my narrative did not adequately express what I intended, when I used the translation (this information is for the content translated into the English language).

Let me know if corrections are needed...

.

.

.

 _Why do stars shine?_

 _Why is the sky blue?_

 _Why is the night so different from the day?_

 **Why are you crying?**

[...]

"This is so crazy, is not it? We are so young to be talking about this feeling... Love. _We do not understand anything about anything... Only in our world and priorities. What is it really? Do we really know? "_

"Well, I do not think it's weird that much. To start with, you've always been a lot more mature and smart than most. So it is normal to understand this feeling faster than an ordinary teenager full of trifles in the head. And, well... Since we're... 'dead'. Our _age_ no longer matters for metrics. Besides, you're very important to me. Unfortunately, only now can I tell you something _like this_... So clearly. I think I've always been a blindfold. But I'm still happy. It's not the way I'd dream, but... At least I can see you. Hold your hand... Look you right in your eyes. See you. And tell you about this whirlwind of emotions that 'germinated' in my being. I love you very much. And if it is to spend what I have left of this life, even if it is the ghostly form, I would be content. As long as it lasts, this will be the best moment of my life... Even if it can only be the two of us, without our family... Without being able to realize _OUR FAMILY_... But I am satisfied. I got my last dream. Get back to being with you. I preferred it a thousand times as a normal life, but I want it to be with you. Both there and here. If we are here, it is to be happy in any way possible.".

…

"I do not want my parents to worry even more about me. Our parents, actually. What would their reaction be when they realized we were here? I do not want to worry them, let them know that I'm stuck in this dimension tied to some more time of 'ghost life'. In this life 'do not live'. It must have been too _heavy_ for them ... Right? But it must be even sadder for them to know more. I do not want to shake them anymore ... They must have already suffered too much ... At some point we will leave this dimension. So it's not important for them to worry even more about us. Let's get over this one. I know that. We already know well how ghost life is so we will know how to deal with it. Just once, I want to ignore my will and perhaps give them a little consolation, avoiding this pain of seeing us this way".

 _ **It must have been so hard for them.**_

…

"I already miss the 'carnivorous sausage' that Daddy keeps in the fridge in the house."

"I miss my things too. Some books I still wanted to read. Things I left to do later... I miss Mom and Dad, even when they remain 'authoritarian' and they do not listen to me for a moment. Even with all that 'good humor' and disproportionate _joy_... I miss them. I wanted to see Grandma too. Tell her about the 'news'. Like you and me... together. Things like".

"I always find her super-legal. Now I imagine I know why. You two got along so she was nice to me too. "

 **Repentance**

"You know, until now I've never understood how nobody realized, even noticed similarities. It's okay that you're very fast and you can not _watch_ your 'physiognomy' during the panic that a ghostly haunt causes with all the excitement and uncontrol. The typical 'dread of a chasing aura'... In addition, we disguised a bit in all those times. But it was not impossible. There were many chances. And pretty much ALL ghosts know who you are when you're not in Phantom mode. And none of them... Not even the Box Ghost, released nothing, no information? Sometimes I think there's something wrong with the people of the city...".

"What... Only _sometimes_? Ops. But look. They do not know that ghosts can have 'human form'. Well, most ghosts do not. The point is that no one expects this. It is so obvious that none of them would believe it. And we've already had a lot of evidence about... Only if something really shocking happened would they realize. But whatever".

[...]

"Now that I think about it, I feel some similarities with myself and a 'good fighting' character and know how to give good advice. Guess what? "

"Of course, of course... Except the fact that he looks like a 'barbarian' and all the rest of stereotypes of a _nice_ protagonist."

"I just need my loyal 'cat companion' now. Here, here... Fearful kitten... Here... My beautiful lady, have you seen any cats with these characteristics lately? Or, in my case... A 'kitten' would help me a lot. At least I would not pay this 'monkey' alone. "

" _Kitty afraid_. Seriously, really? No 'more indicated'? You can wait sitting down, you will not have that support. "

"Come on, let's let freedom rejoice! I'm doing a 'good role' acting, will... I know you agree. I'm going to have to sing, to see you put a beautiful smile on that face? Look, I'll do it. "

In one of the many moments when the pair were alone and without much to do, behold a relaxed and characteristic moment of the youthful traits of these adolescents began; a moment of children's games and pranks... Something very childlike and playful.

 _A moment of happiness and competition between laughter and feelings._

Where their two 'living souls' could be seen there. And one of them was doing such a performance.

"I should change my transformation soap sometimes. How about this war cry? "

Deciding to be a little playful, the young man dares use other types of effect phrases as a new way of identifying himself. Clearly, this would not be accepted by the code of ethics between heroes, but... Anyway, among many failed and unsupported tests, he tested this one more.

" _I have the force_...!".

The skinny lad... But who underwent a bodily transformation while 'testing' it. As a quick whitish glow lined his body, giving the young man a new glimpse, leaving him with a more honorable, brave and strong bearing. Her skin was pale now as a result of _ghost_ , but her hair turned silvery and a predominantly dark-colored dress filled her appearance.

As Danny lifted a long stick, which was scattered with the _vegetation_ of dry and desert trees which made up the environment to which both adolescents were at the moment; in the empty immensity of the Ghost Zone... The branch was the best possible representation of a raised sword and a 'war cry' echoed the playful boy.

 _Behold the same took its heroic and fearless form; your alter-ego. But that did not make so much visual difference with his previous physical state ..._

"Where is my faithful 'warrior cat'?"

"Nah... I'll pass this on. I'm more of a rebel and rampant girl (put something here in line with sarcasm)... Like that."

"Oh ... I hope your mood today is not so _dark ... For the incredible fighter and 'dreamer' justice fighter would never give up for a ray of hope and smiles on his face_."

"This will depend on how much you're inspired to do."

"Oh-ho... You can not imagine. I can start singing too. I bet there are some songs related to a _rock group_ that will make you jump with me. And the tip is something like 'anthropomorphic egg'. You know that? And seriously... It's very difficult to memorize this strange word. So I deserve praise. "

"Hehehe. But you can not 'leave the character'. Let's see how your LEVEL OF ACTING (performance), my _brave fighter of justice happy_ , walks. "

…

Strolling through the Ghost Zone, with nothing special to do, they talk about the 'conveniences of being a ghost'. Like... _Do not have to feed_ , no matter how hungry it is. _No need to sleep..._ But they always doze and hugged each other... _Do not need to go to the bathroom_ ; Good, so far has not given such a will. _And have no other concerns, besides being together._

It also connotes boredom and demonstrates how fragile and 'sedentary' this condition of life is. No goals or obligations.

Only what is left... It was the affection; love.

And that would have to be enough for them. Meanwhile everything lasted. As long as they were 'forced' to exist as ghostly creatures. As long as had to hold it. Waiting and taking advantage of this 'life'. At least they won each other. _And how they would need that in the very near future..._

…

 **Misconceptions & Regrets**

There was not much to do these days. Every little activity; each thing reserved to be performed seemed meaningless...

What was the use of such wealth? What could the glamor of the high society class present? So many conversations with other rich people; so many extravagant and happy moments... Now all this was nothing but dust before this couple.

The 'dream of consumption'. The pose of high social class... The pride of being able to enjoy something as pleasant and desirable as the millionaire status; something that must be taken advantage of by who knows 'how far to go with it'. It's not a bad thing to feel like this... Have the zeal to take care of what you have and feel happy about it... But it did not matter anymore.

None of it was any good.

Thinking about it only hurt more and more. After all, basically everything related to that had only one purpose... The dream of providing a better and more dignified life to their beloved daughter.

Something that can never be realized. There was no such dream anymore...

There was no more Sam...

…

Every day a small portion of tears and nostalgia filled both parents... Every room in the house; every possible sarcastic comment about a commercial hypocrite on TV they watched together or intriguing subject displayed, all served as a reminder. Memories of the presence and family living of someone irreplaceable and memorable.

It was so vivid... It seemed that at any moment their little princess would enter the room causing an 'outburst of frantic teenage humor'... Even the sarcasm present in it also seemed familiar, shared with some of the rarest smiles and merry moments following the feature of the girl.

A simple _let's take off_.

It was so painful to miss that it did. So difficult to overcome... Even more by the pathetic circumstances that everything happened. Spectral abominations have caused such a calamity.

How these beings could be so heartless. Cold, frigid.

There would be no consolation enough to cherish and placate such bitterness, but to return to those merry little and characteristic moments of it made these disconsolate parents a little better.

There was not a commotion so extreme as this tragedy, but all the people with the highest level of intimacy with the girl; friends, relatives, some college students, and teachers ... Even local reporters, because it was a very brutal thing and a 'divisor of military conduct', wanted to report this... But they maintained respect for such a family and basic anonymity.

At last, they all gave their condolences.

But those who suffered the most were the girl's parents. Her grandmother was also very upset because her granddaughter was like a daughter to this lady...

And among the many affected and minimally shaken that is why there were two young people. The two closest to this girl.

Everyone was downcast and frail with this moment... And these two boys were as devastated as her parents.

Just the sadness and longing.

Distressing emotions that could be overcome... Only with everyone together.

Extravasate in the form of tears and outburst of such anguish.

This symbolized a 'farewell' and a new beginning...

Looking for nostalgic happy moments and being a fanatic only for the past, but surpassing and searching for the best that can still occur in life. Overcome pain...

They would all need to accomplish this; someday.

…

After a few days, the boys were still the same...

Tucker called once to the Fenton residence, asking for Danny. He knew, better than any other, how much that did not seem to be true, but it was. And it hurt a lot. That's why he cared more about his best friend now than on just reassuring his own crushed heart...

But the response was very banal.

 _'He's still there...'_

The boy rarely leaves the room. He did not eat right... He was basically looking for nothing. He only suffered... The first day he left the room was when he decided to apologize.

He decided to confess everything. To say it was his 'fault' for this fatality... But Danny could not. He did not want to be harassed by her parents.

 _He could not stand it..._

So he just spent the night there, standing in front of the door of such a house. The front facade gradually shifted between shades as the night progressed and brightened the color of the surroundings.

A dark and cold night, just like your heart.

...

Danny did not return until nearly two in the morning to his house... His parents were worried because the boy did not say where he was going and did not make the appointment about what time he would return.

But they did not interfere with it or inquired about where it went... They could not do that. The boy was taking the first steps to overcome.

When the boy returned, he was not charged with questions and reprimand for the late hours... He received only a loving hug from his parents, who waited in the drawing room for him to return home at once.

And again the boy climbed quietly into his bedroom.

It was distressing for both of the boy's parents to see him in such pain that he suffocated him... And there was nothing to be done to console him.

...

With almost twenty days of the wake... Little by little things were resuming the order.

But it would never be the same again.

The boy is out more often... He was talking to his parents. He even laughed again and again, with the encouragement his sister was giving him. But the Fenton knew. The boy was suffering too much.

Even Tucker was still down. And yet, even Danny still torn... He was moving on.

.

.

.

And a few days later...

 _The same tragedy repeated itself..._

And this time, such pain could no longer be 'imagined'.

The Fenton were very surprised to discover Danny's "secret identity," but the act of being a hero had never charged so high before.

Danniel Fenton saved the lives of thousands of people there. Possibly millions... Only there was no chance for the hero to saved...

Now it was with their little boy... It was the boy so loved by his parents. Something unthinkable that could happen; that could gnaw their hearts even more... The altruistic act of a young man so kind and loving. His parents shocked instantly, shaken with no description of such anguish. Her sister was desolate... And the friend was once again kneaded; crushed and obliterated by harsh reality. There was no way things were so cruel. He could not even overcome the loss of the girl so wanted and familiar to him... And now he will have to go through that reality again. How could there be such a way to overcome this?! It's not fair... It's not...

 _... And the same commotion repeated itself. A painful and natural cycle. The loss of a person..._

All again. Pain. Sadness. Tragedy... Mourning.

Mourning...

 _A piece torn from life. A painful change... And all the fault of the ghostly aberrations._

 _Too bad they did not know the truth._

 _The hero Danny Phantom has also gone with the boy Danniel._

...

Day after day, everything was difficult. Fruit of the overcoming overpowering lancinate and overwhelming. To live. Just living... One day at a time.

Everything was difficult...

But there was nothing worse than the email received. And the sender... A hard hit to their hearts. It was their little boy, their son. Something never expected. Welcome... And unforgettable. The invaluable last conversation with him.

A sublime message so responsible and so sentimental of the young boy.

A proof of character and honor; the symbol of life he lived.

How distressing it was to know the 'whole truth'. Even so, Jack and Maddie made the decision. They deserved to know, too. And with that, they both revealed this truth to the girl's parents...

…

A few days after the Fenton received such overwhelming e-mail and a host of relentless feelings, they decided to take such an attitude. There was one more family that had the right to know the truth. Of all the truth...

After much thought of it, how to give such news that all this tragedy was something related to them; that there was a 'blame plot' for them, even if it was only the fault of having developed such an apparatus capable of 'interacting' with this whole thing about ghosts and ecto-energy. It was still their duty. It was the responsibility to bear this burden and to hear all reprisals against all this effort of years of research that only caused such catastrophe for all.

They felt immensely guilty about what happened to everyone, because it was because of this ghostly experiment that everything began and ended. First, if they were normal people; normal parents, this would never have happened to the small adolescents. These children should have led a normal life. They should have been happy and harnessed the world in the right way, but that was not possible. The responsibility of dealing with spiteful aberrations and egomaniacs behind greed and revenge... The burden of being the heroes of the world rather than the heroes of life itself. This cost dearly. And the loss of such little ones can never be overcome or compensated. And this is their fault...

Knowing that they deserved nothing less than the disregard and disgust of the girl's parents and nothing less than they themselves were feeling for themselves; they marched to where they had no right to be... They went to the destroyed Manson family.

It did not take long, actually.

It was a hot afternoon, but it blows and made chills run down the spine and freeze their souls for fear of the scorn and reprisal they deserved and waited to receive. That is if they were at least welcome to talk in the first place.

Soon the couple knocked on the door. Each ' **toc-toc** ' sound was like a resonance squeezing their hearts to distress them by having to give such a farewell message to their little son. Reliving this pain and knowing what guilt he carried alone and desolate.

Nothing less than stains of tears wanted to fill his eyes. But they needed to be strong and promised to listen to everything, without straying and defending themselves. It was the least they should do. Accept the rancor and obediently accept the guilt they deserved...

Only a few beats were given... And a low-pitched, a bass sound was heard from the other side of the house warning with a resounding 'I'm going'.

Those who welcomed them went to the matriarch of the family. A lady in her sixties - seventy years of age watched them from the doorway. They supposed she would ask them something like _what you both want_... But that was not what happened. It would have been less painful if it had been so.

"Hi, Fenton. Be welcome. You can come in. I have not seen them for a long time, I think this is a good time for you to visit us. Maybe talking to you will cheer up my son and daughter-in-law. I would be very happy if that happened. You can accompany me, they are in there... Looking now at an old family photo album... With our little princess. Oh, do not bother with that. I'm just a little sentimental this morning".

With a quick half-turn of her motorized scooter, this old woman started directing them to the interior of the house. She forced herself to perfectly hide the bitterness she felt in her chest this morning as she reviewed the photos of such a short time ago from her own very happy, if not very synchronized, family. They were very happy together.

"Well, I do not think there's much difference to asking you now, but how are you all? I hope it's a little easier to overcome that all that has happened. I know it's not easy and you will never be able to afford it with such sadness, but I hope you are succeeding, even one day at a time".

"We..."

"We are trying".

"I know. We too. But we can never forget that. We are a family. We are strong. And we are strong because we are united. No matter what, we should never forget that. It's the least we can do for our children. We should try to be happy for them. As close as we can reach that goal. For they do not fade away, understood?"

"Yes. Thank you, Mrs. Manson. "

"You're welcome. I also consider them as part of this family, already. Our little ones were friends. And that should make us also united. Only then will we be able to face everything that is... Anyway. If I'm not mistaken, my son is right behind that door. I'll be right back, I'll call Pamela here as well. You can come in and they'll both be comfortable. As much as his mood is not as good as it was, I think you should be able to talk for a while... Excuse me".

"Okay. We'll be waiting for you two to arrive".

In the meantime, let's talk a little bit with Jeremy. Maybe we can... No, we'll talk about it later, when we're all together.

"It's all right. Jeremy, we have visitors... And I'll be right back, I'll call Pamela too!".

"All right, Mother. You can come in."

As they opened the door, they came across a classic office. Even so, the luxury had been somewhat overshadowed by the mood of the room.

The young adult, light-skinned, well-groomed was seated watching a book with a thick cloak. Even though he showed small details of how shaken he was still, the most obvious was a recent beard appearing on his face. He also barely had the energy to look up and see the pair waiting outside the double doors ... But with a low breath, he managed to show a simple smile and invite them in.

"Hello, Fenton. Come in and sit down. You can take your time. I was just... Well, is everything okay with you? "

"Oh, yes... we can handle it."

"Good to know. Come. You can look at with me if you want... This is a rather old album, you know. This was a collection of Pamela's birthday pictures. A few years ago, actually. But it seems so recent... It's even funny how these things are. Time is very relative and depends very much on the perspective of those who see. "

"I know..."

"Ah, this one was the first time she made cookies. Funny. Pamela could not cook very well, but she insisted on doing something different, only this time. With the excuse of varying things a little on his own birthday. But I knew why... It was to convince our little Sammy to help. So she would gain more 'feminine aptitudes', you know? I will not deny it. This was all pathetic. We can only irritate and irritate her. Even so, we try. And we all ended up grinning as the biscuits came out of the oven all burned and giving off dense black smoke".

"It was fun, in the end. Right, dear? I did not know how to make the proportion of milk with mass... And I think I still do not know these days. If it were not for your mother, I think we would have a serious stomach crisis. I honestly do not know what gave me at that time to propose to take such an attitude. This kind of initiative does not suit me".

"You're right, my dear. But it was a good thing. And Momma cooked something very yummy in place. It's okay that it does not compare to our Buffet made by the great Swiss chef. But that was still very good."

"Yes... This was a warm family party. Something we did not do often."

"Yes... Oh, yes. Pamela, my dear. The Fenton came to visit us."

"Ah. Okay. Sorry, but I had not noticed. Hello, how are... How are you? All right? And the little... Jazz-mine, right? Classes are almost starting over, I hope she's ready to resume the routine."

"Yes, we can manage to organize everything. And... Well, she knows how to prepare much better than we do to get back into the morning routine."

"And also... Well, how are you?"

"We are also leading our lives. At a more 'slow' pace, but we're trying. It will not be easy. No, it will not. It will never be possible to overcome this hollow we are having, you understand. But still, we'll keep going. Steadfast and with love kept; nailed to our breasts with her longing. Our little princess".

"We will never be able to forget that. And we do not want to forget about it, either. So, little by little we are learning how to live with it and know that this longing is something good and can not be seen as pain and loneliness. No. We are living now. One day at a time, always with the affection and purpose of making her proud of us".

"These 'sons' of mine are my inspiration. They make me proud now. I can fully say that my granddaughter would feel the same way. Our family will never fade or fragment. For we have the love that unites us. And physical distance will not be an impediment to this. We love our little girl, just as she loved us too. And that keeps this family. And we will continue... The Manson will always be the Manson. So are you, Fenton. Our families will always be firm and united. I know that I am already an old lady and I am close to the lack of strength, but I am happy that I have reached that age and can see that my son and daughter-in-law will always remain strong. I can be proud of that. And I'm proud of the happiness that we all share. Our children were happy together. And that makes us happy, too".

[…]

"We... we need to say something to you. There is no longer how to avoid or circumvent it. It's very painful... And... And...".

"Alright, Maddie. We'll listen. I do not know what can still be so difficult, but we are here. All together. Let's talk about whatever it is that bothers you so much.".

"I guess we're not good at disguising these things, after all.".

"Certainly not. But it does not matter. You can continue. Let's hear them...".

"I think just 'talking' will not be enough. In fact, we do not have that right. So we decided to show it to you".

"Unfortunately we had not had the guts since a few days ago."

"We needed to absorb all the information first."

"But there are a few days we've found out about these words. We initially thought we'd just send them to you, but..."

"But, we decided we would have to have the courage to delivered hand it over to yours. It's the least we have to do. And it is your right to have access to it."

"We... We... Ah. I think you better read it first... And then you can say whatever you want about it. And whatever it is, we understand."

"And we shall deserve."

With a pause, the Manson family heard everything and stared at them suspiciously at what it might be. And they exchanged glances among themselves. Until they received the screen that displayed many paragraphs and messages.

So they started reading what this would be...

…

It was well over half an hour, where the three just read the text in a low voice and did not look away from the monitor screen.

Silence is one of the most distressing and oppressive expressions that people can experience.

And this lasted for about another fifteen minutes after the entire reading. Each one in this room with a different expression. Leading to tears and fury. Or simply with apathetic expression, as if the truth were not reality...

However frightened and disgusted the Fenton might have await in those moments, they never expected what was to come.

Compassion in your eyes.

The acknowledgment of the boy's efforts toward others.

And how much the Fenton themselves suffered from it; this bitterness of guilt stamped on their faces since they entered this residence.

"Alright, before anything else... Since when do you know this... From this... From that email? Of all that... What Danniel wrote here?"

And with that, a long and enlightening conversation began in this new great family. Something to solve all the doubts and pains hidden and devastating. After all, these problems can no longer be something to interfere with their lives. Such pain can no longer generate hatred and sadness. There's no more room for that...

 _The 'farewell' the boy left for them was too painful to read. When you realize all the dreams and projects that the boy had before and how it all ended... This was very sad._

What would such a message be transformed compared to such petty and superfluous problems left by pride and individualism between them? Something as pure and deep as so much zeal and affection of a heart so naive and child like can not be tainted; a child who left his farewell to everyone. This is something that can not be ridiculed or overshadowed. It was time to overcome disagreements and show unity.

There was so much bitterness and resentment. It was so bleak to read every paragraph and line of it. But it was also liberating.

Knowing how special and loved their daughter was; to know that she was a heroine for all those days together with this very special boy too. Her whole group was composed of kindly young men. True friends.

Both were little stars that shone so brightly in the lives of both families... Only pride and love could represent what these parents received in this life for having these little ones present, in the form of Danny and Sam.

Again crying and sadness filled the mood...

But families could not stand it alone anymore.

Faint and ephemeral disputes... Blows and foolishness by strain and influence...

This was overcome by love for the children who were no longer there...

...

 _ **#To be continued...**_

.

.

.

 **Author's Final Notes.**

I'm not very good at "developing" a work, so I get the impression that the story seems to be "rushed", superficial and strange/incomplete. With this mania of mine, I end up taking too long to update the work... And yet there are many mistakes and "script holes". Mostly spelling mistakes and concordances...

...

I practically forced myself to write this chapter, because I was very idle about this plot... It's a very complicated plot to produce. After all, it is in this details that emotions are transmitted.

...

I wish I had made every reaction of them, every little detail possible and gratifying of their parents watching all these cozy scenes of both teenagers, but that would result in a job that I'm not ready to do now...

And I also plan to do a "spin-off" on something very important of this plot. A "sequence", and at the same time, an "original" story. The highlight will not be in the couple, but they will end up influencing each paragraph deeply of the content... Wait. ^^

...

(08-24-2018 01:19 AM)

I will probably talk and develop more about their parents, and all this moment of overcoming, in the fic titled: Danielle Fenton.

There you can discover and get involved with so much description and emotional clarification of all this moment. The focus will be more 'neat' on this and even I can get a little emotional too.

I do not want to 'trivialize' and do all this and these sufferings as something just a 'history roadmap', no.

These are moments that their parents will have to overcome so much; something so painful... And only with the love for the children, something like this can be overcome.

I do not know if I was clear and objective enough to summarize and elaborate what I planned, but that's it. And I have not yet written any of this that I have already advanced here for you... kkkkk

So I do not know how much of it I can keep.

:P

...

I want to illustrate a bit the trajectory of the couple by the ghost zone for some days; without priorities. No goals... And no purpose.

Only a few unpretentious moments. Just a few moments... Days. Weeks. An endless period of reflections and new convictions.

The simple way to deepen the yelling and anxious feelings of fondness and affection. The novel they lacked.

Ps.: Tucker will be all the time considered by them as part of their families. Of this I do not doubt even in the official work. And it facilitates the narrative to my side. :P

...

I wrote more than half of this chapter only today (and I realized that I write more of the author's notes than the storyline itself. LOL). It's now 10:10 p.m., but I started to write it since 2:00 p.m. Today is November 20,2018. You know for how many months I am dedicating myself to this work... Planning the scenario and writing such a script? It's almost half a year now! This is just posting, because all this "PhantomVerse" has been in progress since December 2017. And, only today, I finally managed to compose a little, a piece, of the second chapter! This is a complex story...

Now... about so much drama and such great difficulties presented here.

I do not know if I exaggerated or if I could tell, at least a little, how sad it would be. (I hope this is still consistent with the indicative rating of those over thirteen...).

I also apologize if anyone feels uncomfortable about it or something. I never wanted to minimize, disparage or ridicule such painful feelings and moments. It has never been my intention to use something of real life as a reference to this only to promote me or the plot of this work; this was just happening, because I honestly thought of the feelings that it would all involve if it were something really 'real'.

So if anyone reading this is in such a situation of mourning or knows of someone close to him who is suffering like this, try to encourage him (and I give my condolences as well), be warm and listen to him if he wants to speak. Listening at such times is a good way to ease the pain in her heart.

I do not know how much this plot can help anyone to overcome it; this pain (I do not even know if this here could be regarded as mockery or arrogance on my part), or even if there is a way to overcome it. But I hope that this will serve, at least, comfort and welcome. I am sorry if you are going through this and I assure you that by faith and union with our good God everything can be overcome.

Changing a little matter... I do not know anymore if this is a story or outburst. LOL. It's not supposed to be something so tense like this...

But I hope it's a good thing, and teach us to have more empathy for the next person. This is just a story, but feelings must be respected, regardless of who or what circumstances we face.

Soon-soon, I should post part 2 of this chapter. The work must 'slow down' enough from it. But I will not trivialize the repercussion described so far. That would be ridiculous of me.

I would like to write many other things, but I lack creativity at the moment.

So...

Strength and joy in your life!

Happiness is the best gift we can give and/or receive. Constantly, search for it!

...

Moment quotes and references.

\- "I have the force...!" - Famous phrase (adapted) from a great classic. He-Man!

\- "Anthropomorphic egg". - To what I researched, this 'content' is a subject to which the characters of this work know and like. But not exactly the infantile 'ding' on the subject, but something related to a rock band in the drawing itself. I do not know much about this, so it may have been very vague... Humpty Dumpty.

All the topics mentioned here are not my property. I used only to 'enrich' the narrative and characters with agitated moments during this chapter of fic.

…

Now that I've stopped to think about it, I realized that I wrote part of the character mentality here using as reference the movies in the animated series entitled "How to train your dragon", especially for our main character couple. I can assure you this was not purposeful. I think the subconscious can sometimes surprise you a lot, right?

...

Until the next.

Chapter will now be much shorter compared to the first. After all, it is the 'core' of fic. ^^


End file.
